


Chicken Soup

by haikyuuwriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuwriting/pseuds/haikyuuwriting
Summary: where a girl starts to realize she fell for some blond guy she once saw in his t-rex pajamas and realizes it's her bed-headed cousin's fault.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on my [tumblr](https://haikyuuwriting.tumblr.com/) as well, but I plan on posting updates here too! hope y'all enjoy ~
> 
> also, check out [this amazing art](https://doodle-pug.tumblr.com/post/173283793831/i-was-reading-haikyuuwriting-chicken-soup-fic-i) [doodle-pug](https://doodle-pug.tumblr.com/) made for this fic!!

“Mom, I’m home—"

“Hey, F/N.”

The girl screamed and flung her bag at the teenage boy in front of her, not apologizing as he grunted when the bag full of books hit his private parts.

“What the heck do you have in there?” Kuroo demanded as he dramatically stumbled to the living room and laid down carefully on the couch, his hands over his hurt area.

“My books for homework. What are you doing here?“F/N asked as she bent down and started putting a few of the books that were on the floor back into her bag. When she straightened, Tetsurou was grinning at her for the couch, his hands still over his crouch. F/N burst out laughing at the scene, nearly dropping her bag.

“Oi, c'mon this is serious.”

F/N managed to calm down and stopped laughing, sitting across from Tetsurou in the armchair, setting her bag on her lap.

“Well?”

“We’re gonna go to Miyagi.”

“Eh? Why?”

“I need to visit a friend. He’s home alone, sick, and I said I’d go visit him, but—”

“You want me to come cook for him. And you. You know I can only cook chicken soup for sick people, right? Course you do, I made it for you and Kenma once.”

“Please?” Tetsurou dropped to his knees, looking up at her with his hands together. “You’ll like him!”

F/N narrowed her eyes and stood up with her bag, putting her hand in front of her. “What’s in it for me, peasant?”

“You get to spend time with me and Tsukki—”

“Who?”

“Tsukishima. He’s on the Karasuno volleyball team, I met him at the training camp a while ago, he’s pretty chill. Anyway, I was texting him as I walked over here, asking him how his day was going. He said he was sick, and I told him I’d go visit him to help make him feel better.”

“Did he take you seirously?”

“Of course not, he’s just like you, salty; hates me, yet loves me.”

“I’m not going.” F/N stalked off to her room, leaving Tetsurou whining in the living room. She dropped her bag on her bed and started to change into pajamas, grumbling to herself.

Who’d do Tetsurou think she was? She wasn’t going to just top onto a train and go to Miyagi on her Friday night, when instead she could be catching up on her shows or reading or doing anything but going to make soup for some salty volleyball player she’d never even met—

“I’ll take you to that concert.”

F/N looked up, narrowing her eyes at him. Tetsurou narrowed his eyes back at her from the doorway, and after staring at each other for a good thirty seconds, F/N blinked and sighed.

“Well, it’ll be worth it, right? I just have to make chicken soup.”

"We leave in five!” Tetsurou cried as he left the room.

-

“I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

After she’d changed into sweats and a T-shirt, F/N, with her phone in her pocket, demanded Kuroo keep his promise and ushered him out the door, cussing about chicken soup and salty volleyball players. She was in a bad mood the entire ride, ignoring all of Kuroo’s lame chemistry puns and all his ‘You’ll love Tsukki!’s.

And now here she was, standing in front of a house, in Miyagi, in pajamas, on a Friday night, behind Tetsurou as he knocked loudly on the door. After a few seconds a disgruntled and tired looking blond boy with glasses opened the door. He was wearing black sweats and a T-shirt that had a faded T-Rex on it. His glasses were crooked on his face and his nose was red, his hair ruffled. F/N was a bit taken aback from his height, but she was a bit used to it, since Kuroo was basically like her brother (or annoying cousin, which is what he was to her, literally.)

“Tsukki!” Tetsurou opened his arms wide, then dropped them. “Oh, don’t get me sick! Pardon the intrusion!” He called as he stepped inside past a very surprised Tsukishima.

F/N awkwardly stood in the doorway, unsure of whether to follow Tetsurou inside or sprint all the way back to Tokyo.

Tsukishima looked as if he was about to fall over, F/N stepped inside just as he leaned into the door, slamming it shut.

“Tetsu!” F/N yelled, barley holding up a slumped over Tsukishima, who was half leaning on the door half leaning on her. “TETSUROU COME HERE DAMMIT THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO TAKE A PICTURE!”

Kuroo apologized as he moved forward and helped F/N carry Tsukishima to the couch. They laid him down carefully and he stirred, opening his eyes slightly.

“Kuroo-san, why are you and a girl I’ve never seen before in my house?” He draped his arm across his eyes, sighing.

“This is L/N F/N, she’s a first year like you, she except way shorter—” Kuroo laughed as she smacked his arm — “and she’s here because I can’t make soup very as good as she can and you look like you need some chicken soup right about now. What kinda medicine did you drink?”

“The drowsy kind,” Tsukishima slurred, looking suddenly sleepy. “A whole bottle.”

“Okay, we’ve got a drugged blond, a crazy bedheaded weirdo, and me,” F/N said, standing up. “I’ll go make three bowls of soup.”

“Thanks!” Tetsurou called as she wandered into the kitchen.

Minutes later, Tetsurou and Tsukishima walked into the kitchen, the blond leaning into the black haired boy, who had a grin on his face and seemed to be taking in every moment he had an arm wrapped around the younger boy with extreme gleefulness.

As the two say down at the kitchen table, Tsukishima quietly told F/N where all the ingredients she needed were, and a while later she set three bowls of steaming hot soup on the kitchen table smiling triumphantly.

“Thanks!”

“Thank you.”

F/N sat down and joined the boys at the table, carefully eating her hot soup. Everyone ate in silence, besides for the occasional remark of how good the soup was, or Tetsurou trying to find things to complain about. After they’d finished, F/N set her bowl in the sink and took the boy’s bowls from then, about to wash them when Tsukishima spoke up.

“Just leave them, L/N-san, I’ll wash them later.”

“You sure? I really don’t mind—”

“I’m sure.”

Tsukishima got to his feet and wobbled into the living room, Tetsurou following after him. F/N followed afterwards, and found that Tsukishima had settled down on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV, and Tetsurou was slowly scooting closer, smirking.

“You’ll get sick, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima huffed as the back haired boy tried to sling an arm around him. F/N breathed a laugh as she sat down on the far end of the couch.

She felt an arm around her shoulder and groaned as Tetsurou snuggled closer to her. “Tetsu, please— woah!” Kuroo picked her up and moved them so they were closer to Tsukishima, Tetsurou sitting in between them, one arm around F/N’s shoulders, the other resting on the couch behind Tsukishima, a safe distance from the sick boy. They stayed like that for a while, comfortably watching TV. It took Tetsurou and F/N a while to realize what they were watching.

“Dinosaur documentaries?”

“Don’t like it, leave,” Tsukishima grumbled, smacking away Tetsurou’s hand that had gone to ruffle his hair.

But Kuroo and F/N were both smiling at each other, and F/N snuggled closer to her cousin, setting her head on his shoulder and yawning, hugging his arm as if it were her stuffed penguin she slept with at night.

Tetsurou kissed her forehead and laughed when she groaned and called him a dork.

“You guys dating?” Tsukishima asked, his voice a bit tired, his eyes not leaving the screen.

“Pff, no,” Kuroo said before F/N could jump to her feet and start yelling. “She’s my little cousin.”

“Ah, poor you,” Tsukishima said, glancing briefly at F/N, then back to the TV.

“Thank you for your sympathy,” F/N replied, patting Kuroo’s shoulder as he stared at the two of them, feigning hurt.

“Ooh, triceratops, F/N! Oi, Tsukki, turn it—”

He didn’t finish his sentence, gaping as Tsukishima’s head finally dropped onto his shoulder, his eyes closed and mouth slightly agape. Tetsurou made move to get up, but Tsukishima cuddled (actually cuddled, man, looking back, F/N realized how much medicine he must have had) closer to Tetsurou, until he too, like F/N had his head on the bed headed boy’s shoulder. Tetsurou grinned at the ceiling, putting his arms around the two, eventually falling asleep, resting his head on top of F/N’s. 

Kuroo awoke first, and after he got his bearing he decided it would be a good idea to make breakfast. He gently set F/N’s head on the couch behind her, and did the same with Tsukishima, so their heads were laying on the top of the sofa.

He left quietly and started to prepare breakfast, deciding on something easy, like pancakes (those he could make).

What Tetsurou didn’t know was the F/N was half awake and half asleep. She curled up into a ball on the couch and inched towards Tsukishima until her head bumped lightly into his knees. Probably thinking it was her cousin, she fell asleep again, oblivious the blond boy was starting to stir in his sleep.

Whether it was the smell of pancakes or the sunlight starting to stream into the room, Tsukishima woke up, groggily blinking and adjusting his crooked glasses that were still on his face. As he yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he realized there was a girl curled up next to him.

He froze, not wanting to wake her up, but also wanting to go and eat pancakes. Before he could make a decision, the girl blinked her eyes open sleepily, then turned onto her back so she was looking up at Tsukishima.

When their eyes met, F/N realized that he wasn’t Tetsurou. But, he had pretty eyes.

And that was probably when things changed, and about a minute before Kuroo burned a pancake and loudly ‘woke up’ his ‘sleeping’ friends with a loud and terrible off key verse of Happy Birthday (ended with cuss words as he burned the pancake).

However, the rest of this story is for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

F/N quickly rolled off the couch, ‘oofing’ slightly but jumping to her feet just as Kuroo walked in, hands on his hips and wearing a pink apron, his terrible singing done. 

The scene seemed to snap both Tsukishima and F/N out of their daze. Tsukishima stood and walked past him into the kitchen, saying “My mother loves that apron.”

“Well, she has good taste,” Kuroo said, ruffling F/N’s already messy hair as she too walked into the kitchen, following the smell of burnt pancakes. Kuroo refused help, and after five minutes, everyone had a plate of pancakes in front of them. They ate quietly and quickly, and when they were done, Tsukishima took their dishes and set them in the sink, then shuffled out of the room.

F/N ran her fingers through her hair and after tying her hair into a messy ponytail, she announced she was leaving, with our without her cousin. 

She said a quick goodbye to Tsukishima, who mumbled one back, along with a ‘thanks’.

F/N opened the door after slipping her shoes back on, and began to walk. 

“F/N!” Tetsu called from the doorway. “Come back here!”

“I promised Bo and Yukie I would go shopping with them,” F/N lied. She just really wanted to get home and sleep in her own bed.

“But Tsukki says he’ll take us out to ice cream as thanks!” Tetsu said, and F/N quickly walked back towards the house, then turned back around when she realized he was lying. 

“I have homework, Tetsurou!” F/N cried, and began to walk again, pulling her phone out of her pocket. No messages. She pocketed it as she walked, ignoring her cousins calls behind her.

Two and a half hours later, F/N found herself at home, in clean pajamas and in her own bed, just woken up from a short nap. Everything was as it should be. The house was silent. There was no Tetsu around. Her homework was done. She flopped over on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She let her thoughts wander, which was a mistake. 

His eyes.

F/N quickly sat up and decided she needed food. What nonsense, thinking about some boys eyes. She’d been reading to many cheesy Wattpad books.

Shuffling into the kitchen, she quickly made herself a sandwich, and after devouring it, she realized she was bored and for once wished Tetsu was around. And then she was calling him, impatiently waiting for him to answer the phone.

“Kuroo’s phone, Bokuto speaking.”

“Hey Bo.”

“Oh, hey F/N! Kuroo, it’s F/N!”

“Tell her Tsukki cried horribly when she left and we had a beautiful bonding moment and now we’re getting married.”

“I heard him, Bo,” F/N said before Bokuto could start retelling. “Tell him I always knew he was that one gay cousin.”

After Bokuto supplied his friend with this bit of F/N’s thoughts, there was a weird sound that was Kuroo’s ‘cackle laugh’ as F/N had named it. They talked for a while, until F/N’s cheeks ached from smiling so much and she’d forgotten about the Tsukishima.

The rest of her Saturday afternoon F/N spent in her room, watching her favorite shows and eating junk food. It wasn’t until she was lying in bed and about to go asleep that Tsukishima appeared in her thoughts again. She was so annoyed with herself she rolled right off her bed and onto the floor.

Why was he so goddamn pretty? F/N, suddenly giggly, didn’t know if she thought he himself was pretty, or his eyes. 

Tetsu found her on the floor the next morning, a half smile on her face. He poked her awake and the half smile was replaced by a scowl. 

“Rise and shine,” Tetsu said brightly. The girl groaned and shoved him weakly, staggering to her feet and going into the bathroom.

When she emerged, feeling more awake and human, Tetsu was in the kitchen making pancakes.

“Is that like the only thing you can make?” F/N asked irritably. Her cousin shushed her as he set a plate in front of her, handing her fork. She shook her head but ate all of them. 

“Hmm. Hey listen, don’t explode or anything, but I kinda told Tsukki about that concert, and he seemed interested, so I asked him if he wanted to go instead of me. He didn’t want to agree and have you not be okay with it, but I reassured him you wouldn’t care.”

F/N nearly choked on her last bite of pancake. After managing to swallow it, she looked her cousin right in the eye and told him he was an asshole for doing this to her. 

“But yeah, it’s alright,” she said idly. “It’s better than going with you, it would’ve been a bit insulting, seeing as you know none of their songs.”

Tetsu chuckled and said he’d text Tsukki about it later, and told her he’d give him her number. 

“M’kay. Why are you smiling like that, you big dork?”

Tetsu quickly hid his smile behind his mouth and shrugged, winking at his cousin, who sighed and shook her head. “Oh, you’re buying those tickets, right?” Outrage formed on Tetsu’s face.

“I’m just kidding, I bought them ages ago, I just didn’t have anyone to accompany me.”

“I’m a bit surprised you aren’t pissed,” Tetsu said. “I expected a full on rant.”

“Like you said, he’s chill. And like I said, it’s better than going with you.”

Kuroo left an hour later, and shortly afterwards, F/N got a message from an unknown number:

**From: Unknown Number**  
**Hello, L/N-san. It’s Tsukishima.**

F/N quickly typed a reply back:

**Hey Tsukishima. Tetsu told me about the concert, and to confirm, yeah, it’s all good. Tetsu doesn’t know any of their songs anyway lol**

And after making the phone number into a contact, (Tsukishima whats his first name) F/N suddenly began to realize how bizarre this all was.

She shrugged it off and shuffled into her room, her phone vibrating with another text.

**From: Tsukishima whats his first name**  
**okay, good to know kuroo-san wasn’t lying to me.**

F/N snickered and typed back:

**yeah. I’ll send you the info on the concert later**

After Tsukishima replied with an ‘okay’, F/N shuffled into her room, deciding this was a good time to start a new show.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wait, who are you going with to that concert?” Tsukishima glanced up from his notebook to see Yamaguchi’s questioning gaze.

“Kuroo-san’s cousin. L/N.” 

“Ah.” Yamaguchi sat down beside him and bit into his lunch, though he kept glancing at Tsukishima. He waved at their classmates heading out for lunch, stopping his eating to chat with one, then turning back to face him, back to glancing at him curiously occasionally. 

Tsukishima hated how he could just know what he was thinking. Yamaguchi didn’t even need to hear the full story he knew all he needed to just be listening to certain snippets and realizing what Tsukki’s expressions meant. Of course it was pretty useful when he couldn’t verbally voice his thoughts, but in times like these, not so much. Not for him at least.

The concert was in a few months, and Tsukishima was excited. He’d been waiting for this band to come to a venue at least a three hour drive away from his house, since that was the farthest anyone was willing to take him.

And when they finally did he was ecstatic, although only Yamaguchi could tell. Tickets had gone on sale a month ago, but he wasn’t worried about them selling out, they were general admission and pretty cheap, but he still had to save up money. He waited for most of his games and tests to pass and break from school to approach to start anticipating the buying.

He’d actually been looking for tickets when Kuroo texted him that afternoon. Tsukishima had taken it as a sign to stop looking at his laptop since he now had a pounding headache, and for once in his life he was grateful for Kuroo and his distracting.

He didn’t want to think about the rest of his weekend so he kept scribbling down the notes he’d missed from Friday classes he’d borrowed from Yamaguchi. It was crazy annoying how neat the guys handwriting could be. 

He hadn’t told Yamaguchi much about his Friday evening, or Saturday morning for that matter. So yes, he understood why Yamaguchi was curious, and he would get the full story eventually. For now all the boy knew was that Tsukishima knew Kuroo’s cousin.

He thanked him and put his notebook back into his bag, then put away Yamaguchi’s for him too. 

“Something bothering you?” Yamaguchi asked as he finished his lunch.

“No—”

His phone buzzed, and annoyance filled him. He knew who it was before he even glanced at the screen.

“Never mind someones bothering me.”

* * *

The end of the school day is always a bit pleasant. F/N was tired, and she wanted to go home and take a long nap, then watch a movie, then sleep. Smiling to herself at the thought, she gathers up her things into her bag and left with a slight skip in her step, following some classmates or of the classroom.

“F/N you up for ice cream later?”

"No, thanks."

F/N waves at her classmates as they walk away, all happily chattering among themselves.

"Why aren’t you going?"

"I’m tired," F/N dodges Kuroo's hands near her head, ready to ruffle her hair.

"Of what?"

"You sound like my mom," F/N laughs, walking out of the school gates. She’s starting her route home, half expecting Kuroo to not follow. When he does she knows he doesn’t have practice that day, and the walk is a bit more pleasant with company. She’d never admit this out loud.

Kuroo spent a lot of his time over at her house, since he adored his aunt’s cooking and F/N was always around to talk to. She never really minded, it was nice having him around to distract her parents, and her. Plus he helped out with her homework when he could.

“Ah, Tetsurou!” F/N’s mom cried the second the two stepped through the door. “How are you?”

F/N left the two chatting and walked to her room and changed into comfier clothes, dumping her bag at the foot of her bed and sighing in exasperation. Even when she didn’t have much homework she felt as though the pressure of school was suffocating, even when it wasn’t.

“F/N you’re mom told me to take you out for the weekend,” Kuroo says, making himself comfortable on her bed as F/N sits down at her desk. He props pillows behind the wall and leans against them, sighing contendly.

“Okay, where are we going?”

She’s stopped questioning her mom, the woman thought she never left the house unless obligated (which was true). Her mom just wanted her to go out and have fun more, and it was an added bonus she got the house to herself for a bit.

“Well, Kenma has plans this weekend — I know, right?” Kuroo stopped and nodded in agreement at F/N’s stunned expression. “The boy has friends. Anyway, he’s meeting his friend at that mall a train ride away over the weekend, Kenma’s gonna buy a new game and make a day of it. He said I could come along with someone if I wanted to, Hinata would probably bring friends too.”

“Alright, I do need some stuff. Shopping it is! So who’s Hinata?”

* * *

“Shrimp I’m not going to Tokyo for the weekend with you,” Tsukishima repeated flatly, not even glancing up from his phone. The four first years were walking to the store after practice, planning to get snacks before heading home.

Tsukishima normally had at least one earbud in, but Hinata had been talking to him ever since practice ended and Tsukishima had leant Yamaguchi his earbuds, and the boy still had them, smiling at him cheekily as Hinata tried to convince him again.

“Please? Kageyama and Yamaguchi can’t come, and besides, Kuroo will probabaly go!” Hinata said, hopping slightly as he rolled his bike besides him. “And it’s not even all the way to Tokyo and you know it.”

“Kuroo’s just another reason I won’t go,” Tsukishima said. He still wasn’t over him going to his house. He would be eventually, but not yet.

“C’mon, Tsukki just go with him, you’re friends are going too aren’t they?” Yamaguchi piped in, igrnoing his friends annoyed glance.

“I mean—“

“Just go with him, he won’t shut up otherwise,” Kageyam mumbled, not even noticing Hinata’s hurt expression. Hinata opened his mouth to say something back at him but closed it and turned back to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima wasn’t too sure why the boy was so adamant about getting him to go. Maybe he needed someone tall to guide him through the crowds. He snickered at the thought. Hinata pretended not to notice, though his eyes narrowed briefly.

“I have been wanting to check out the music store,” Tsukishima mused, mostly to himself.

“Tsukishima ohmygod do you have a heart?”

“See this is why I didn’t want to go with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata talked. A lot.

Tsukishima knew this, but spending more than an hour sitting next to him forced him to never forget this fact. At first it was okay, he was just talking about how Kenma was super excited for the new game he was going to buy and play with Hinata on his psp or something, which Tsukishima found mildly interesting. The other topics he didn’t care to remember.

He actually usually didn’t mind Hinata, but just something about getting to see Kuroo again ticked him off. Probably because of what he’d told him after L/N had left that Saturday. After the arrangement that he’d go to the concert had been made, and after Tsukishima was at least half-sure L/N wouldn’t be upset about it, Kuroo seemed a bit too smug.

"Why are you smirking like that?"

Kuroo had chuckled to himself and vaguely answered with, "Ignorant youth."

And then he’d texted him a few days later, just a bunch of wink emojis. Which led him to believe that Kuroo thought he was setting him up with his cousin. Which is a ridiculous thought, thus a ridiculous thing not even Kuroo would do.

So he shoved it away. Until now.

Hinata was now texting Kenma, who was also on his way to the mall, and Tsukishima was left with one earbud of music and silence. Which meant his thoughts wandered.

Which annoyed him.

"Tsukki, do you know a L/N? Kenma says you might, she’s going with them!"

Oh dear god.

* * *

F/N knew this shouldn’t be such a big deal. Kenma was simply meeting up with a friend (whom she’d only known for two minutes and was so adorable and lively) and Kuroo was too. In retrospect, maybe she was too.

They’d all met up at an ice cream shop across the street from the mall, arriving a few minutes earlier than Hinata.

Which is when Kuroo decided to casually mention Tsukishima was coming along.

"Why didn’t you mention this earlier?"

"Does it matter?" Kuroo asked, raising his eyebrows back at her.

Which made her reason that it really shouldn’t. He was an aquintance. And she was going to the concert with him. More like riding the train or something to the concert with him and then probably abandoning him until the end to go back home. Still, she had to get to know him a bit more so she could tell her mom she was going with a friend, and not be lying to herself.

They all ordered ice cream and crowded themselves into a booth, barely fitting. Kenma and Hinata sat on one end with F/N, Kuroo, and Tsukishima on the other, F/N safely tucker into the window seat, Kuroo in the middle.

"F/N how do you know Kuroo and Kenma?" Hinata asked as he took small bites of his ice cream.

"Oh, I’m Kuroo’s cousin and I’ve known Kenma for years," F/N replied with a smile, not being able to help herself. The kid was adorable, she could see why Kenma liked him.

"Gwaaah!" He exclaimed, looking at her with renewed awe that made Kuroo laugh.

“That’s a first, most people offer their condolences when they find out.”

Kuroo almost choked on his ice cream, probably in such a rush to defend himself. F/N was always teasing him like this and was sure he knew it, it was just how they expressed their love to each other. One time when they were little he convinced her that he was a ghost and F/n had burst into tears thinking she’d lost her favorite cousin. Kuroo still brought it up to this day.

Kenma talked with Hinata quietly the rest of the time they were there, and F/N could hear Kuroo talking with Tsukishima in a quiet teasing tone. She didn’t bother to try and eavesdrop and enjoyed her ice cream in peace.

They left the shop two minutes later, and as soon as they made plans to meet up at the same place in two hours Hinata and Kenma were off to the gaming store. F/N made to walk away towards a random store and begin to browse but Kuroo hooked her arm with his and hooked his other arm through Tsukishima’s and led them in the direction Kenma and Hinata had disappeared to.

“Where are we going?” F/N asked, bemused at Tsukishima’s annoyed expression and her cousins beaming smile.

“I dunno. Got any ideas?”

“I told you I wanted to browse. Just take Tsukishima somewhere and I’ll meet you guys there after I’m done.”

“How about this place?” Kuroo asked, stopping in front of what looked like a combination of a book store and music store. Seeing the mildly interested expressions on both of their faces he led them inside, tugging them along since for some reason their arms were still linked together. 

Kuroo dropped his arms as soon as they walked inside. The place was a decent side, one half the bookstore and the other the music store. Kuroo practically bolted to the books, looking very excited. F/N wandered over to her usual place in music stores, the rock section.

She already had a lot of the music of her favorite artists downloaded, but certain albums and singles she didn’t have and she wanted to give Kuroo a list so he could give it to her mom for birthday present wishes.  
Tsukishima was on the other side of the aisle, clearly visible because of his height while F/N barely towered over the stands.

Tsukishima was on the other side of the aisle, clearly visible because of his height while F/N barely towered over the stands. 

“Guys I just saw a candy shop if you aren’t going to buy anything lets gooooo,” Kuroo had appeared out of nowhere and was now tugging on F/N’s arm like a child. She let herself be led out of the store and across the pathway to the candy shop that was a pleasant mint green. Tsukishima joined them a few minutes later holding a plastic bag from the music shop.

Kuroo and F/N were having a wonderful time. The staff was handing out samples to everyone and the two took advantage of it, being polite and getting a fair share. F/N put all of her samples into a cute plastic bag and asked Kuroo for a mini photoshoot.

“Right away,” Kuroo mocked as they left the store, though he immediately began to look for a spot. Tsukishima followed behind with his own bag filled with gummy worms and gumballs. He stuffed a handful in his mouth as F/N looked back to see if he was still there, making both of them almost chock on their mouthful of candy.

Kuroo patted her back halfheartedly as he found a perfect spot and led the way over.

After he’d sat F/N down on the bench a few feet away from the fountain and gave her directions as to how to pose and taken some good Instagram worthy pictures, he tried to convince Tsukishima to do the same.

“Pose for me baby!” Kuroo cried as he dramatically clicked away on his phone, making even Tsukishima crack an amused smile.

“I am posting that,” Kuroo said, seemingly satisfied. F/N waddled over and sat next to Tsukishima, still enjoying her candy. Kuroo sat down beside her, busying himself with writing a caption for the picture of Tsukishima. It wasn’t a bad picture, Kuroo added a filter and the guy was smiling.

“What’d you buy?” F/N asked him, motioning towards the small yellow bag that was dangling form his free hand. He set his candy down in his lap and opened the bag so she could see.

It was not a CD album but a set of wristbands for-

“I love that band!”

“I mean, we are going to see them live,” Tsukishima said, eating another gummy worm with a sly smile at F/N’s raised eyebrows.

“Okay, yes. No need to sass me.”

“Tsukki you’re actually very photogenic!” Kuroo said, thrusting his phone towards the too. He’d posted the photot, captioned local tall boy discovers gummy worms.

F/N laughed and nudged Tsukishima teasingly, stuffing more candy into her mouth as he began to snicker and argue that he’d always loved gummy worms.

“Kuroo-san!” The three looked up and say Kenma and Hinata approaching, each holding small bags from a couple stores.

“Ah, shrimpie! What’d you guys buy?”

They showed off their purchases and the three who’d gotten candy shared it with them as they walked away from the fountain.

“Where to now?” Kuroo asked. “We weren’t supposed to meet up for another thirty minutes.”  
“I wanna take a picture with all of you!” Hinata said suddenly, stopping in front of them so they all stopped abruptly. He led them over to the side of a store, the pleasantly pink wall the perfect size.

They made Kuroo take it selfie style, and after he’d taken a few mildly different ones and sent them to everyone Kenma and Hinata led the way outside, deciding they’d sit outside until the time for their train ride back home got closer.

“These are cute,” F/N mused, swiping through the pictures. “Imma post.”

“Ooh, do this one,” Kuroo said, tapping on the one where Tsukishima was smiling slightly and Hinata had his arm around Kenma’s shoulder and was beaming at the camera and Kenma was doing that soft smile and she was doing a peace sign and Kuroo was just grinning.

“Alright.”

“Hey, Tsukki you haven’t added me back yet,” Kuroo whined as F/N typed in a caption. “Add F/N while you’re add it.”

“Hinata, whats your user so I can tag you?” F/N asked.

After everyone had been followed and accpeted, F/N tagged everyone accordingly and posted it, making Hinata beam at her.

“‘Hanging out with these dorks.’“ Kuroo read aloud, shaking his head.

“I didn’t want to say new friends, sounds too cheesy.”

“Good point,” Tsukishima mused as Kenma nodded, looking down at the picture on his own phone.

“Alright children, lets sit.”

And they did, until it was time to go. F/N hugged Hinata goodbye, promising to text him and waved goodbye at Tsukishima who waved back.

“That was fun,” Kuroo said as they walked away to catch their own train.

Kenma hummed a response and F/N did too, feeling as though it was a day well spent.


End file.
